Killers And Countries
by Vickironica
Summary: A bunch of the Creepypasta people somehow all try to attack the countries at the same time. Though none work out too well and they all become friends. Well, most... Let's just say you can't attack Italy without Luciano coming to save him.
1. Chapter 1

DUDES! I AM BACK! Though technically I never left... I just was really busy with school and I lost my will to write a bunch of fanfiction but it came back and here I am with a new story! This is a Creepypasta and Hetalia crossover and I don't own either. This was actually a random idea me and a friend though of last night and it was like, "OHMYGOD I NEEEEEEEEED THIS" and so i wrote it. I plan to do like a bunch of how they met, and then at the end it all comes together but you don't have to read the end if you don't want to.

I'm sorry if this story is like REALLY broken and horribly written but I'm sure it'll still be fun to read... It has a lot of cliffhangers apparently.. *Accidentally left 2 different friends on different cliffhangers and they both died a little inside so i should probably publish this now...* P.S. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS DO THAT I've had none recently...

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Jeff, Alfred, England, Oliver, and Allen**

It was the middle of night and the soft breeze cooled him down after a long night of killing. He snuck by a house in the outskirts of a town, ready to claim his next victim.

Jeff tried to open the door for no reason, knowing it would be locked. He turned the knob and was quite surprised when the door opened. The guy who lives here must have forgot to lock it. How convenient for him. Jeff explored the house and found out that there was only one guy who lives here. Weird. But that made it easy, not that he didn't like a challenge.

"Go to sleep~." Jeff the Killer whispered it in the man's ear, but the man kept snoring. The light was dim, but still on. _Why does this guy have a weird curl at the front?_ It was bothering Jeff to no end.

Slowly, Jeff took out his knife and got ready to stab his victim. He raised it, then quickly lowered it down to stab him with all his strength.

 _Clink._

What was that. Jeff looked at the man and then at his knife. The man was perfectly okay, not a single scratch, even on his clothes. His knife, however, wasn't so lucky. It had broke in two somehow. The sharp part had went flying, while the handle was still in Jeff's hand. _How?! Why?! What?! Who is this guy and how is he immune to a knife?!_

The man continued to snore, not waking up even after almost dying. He rolled over but that was it. Then he started mumbling in his sleep. "Iggy, where's my hamburgers you promised me? I'm hungry!" Jeff just stared, not blinking, mostly because he can't.

"I have them right here you wank- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone was in the doorway and had noticed Jeff looming over the man.

"You should go to sleep too." Jeff started to run up to him to stab him, but stopped when he remembered that his knife broke.

"First of all who are you and second of all what are you doing in America's- I mean ALFRED's house?" This must be the guy called Iggy. Weird name. He was holding something that looked like food from Burger King or something.

The man in bed started twitching, like he was smelling something. Then all of a sudden, he sat strait up and practically jumped out of bed doing a flip in air and grabbing a hamburger (?) out of the bag.

"Could you at least thank me or try to notice the fact that someone broke into your house?!" Iggy yelled. He had a British accent. This whole place was weird. Like seriously, he's in America!

The invincible man looked over, still chewing on his hamburger. "Hm? Oh, hey dude! Who are you?!" He was extremely loud.

"I WAS your worst nightmare, but then you had to go and break my freaking knife!" Jeff pointed to the sharp part currently stuck in a wall.

"Sooooo, your worst nightmare, you a killer or something?!" The hamburger guy was still loud and the other guy who also apparently has very thick eyebrows just sighed.

"That's not my name! It's Jeff! Jeff the Killer!" Oh god what was he getting himself into.

"Cool. So you are a killer. Sorry about your knife dude, that tends to happen when regular people attack me." The hamburger guy grabbed yet ANOTHER burger out of the bag.

 _What does he mean regular people?! And why wasn't he scared out of his mind?!_ The British guy started to talk. "Here, you take the bag. I kept my promise, now we're even." _That guy wasn't scared either! Who are these guys?!_

"Why aren't any of you scared?! You just got attacked by a killer?!" Jeff's insanity wasn't even enough to handle this.

"Oh. That's because we're countries and immune to that kind of stuff. I'M THE HERO, AMERICA!" The hamburger guy yelled.

"Oh bloody hell, there you go giving our existence away again. Well, too late now. I'm England." Eyebrow guy said.

Jeff was now confused and thinking he's insane. Oh wait, he was. Okay, confused. "Oooookaaay then. Like, what now." He couldn't just walk out the door and pretend like none of this ever happened.

"It'd actually be easier for all of us if you called us by our human names. I'm Alfred F. Jones, and he's Iggy." America didn't seem confused or anything.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, though Iggy is what America calls me. Call me it and I'm about 500% sure you won't live." England was at least much calmer for it being the middle of the night.

"Tell you what, why don't we talk tomorrow? I'm tired and now I'm full- oh wait no I'm not. Oh well, I'll eat in the morning." Alfred went back to bed while Jeff just stared. Again.

"I thought my family was weird..." Jeff mumbled.

"Ours is quite, different, so to say. By the way, I wouldn't try to attack Alfred again with anything that might hurt him. It's very… dangerous. Allen wouldn't allow you attacking him..." England sighed and walked out the door.

Jeff barely saw it, but he thought that he saw that England guy teleport, like Slenderman. He stared at the place where he disappeared for a while, and thought about what he should do now.

After thinking for a while, he decided to just fix his knife and wait for morning. They said they wanted to talk, and Jeff was interested in what they had to say. _And who was that Allen that Arthur was talking about? Another country? How is he dangerous?_

. . . . .

In the morning, Alfred woke up and looked tired. He walked over and grabbed another hamburger from the bag and went to sit on his bed again. "Have you been here all night?"

"Uhhh, well you said you wanted to talk. And I'm interested in you." Jeff replied.

"Cool." Alfred looked down at his phone. "Apparently Iggy wants us to meet him at his house. Fine by me."

"Where does he live exactly?" Jeff asked.

"In England of course!"

"How are we supposed to get there?!" Jeff screamed.

Alfred laughed. "Well duh, my teleporter!"

Jeff stared, once again. "You have a teleporter."

"Yup!"

"You know what? I give up." Jeff saw why Arthur sighed all the time.

. . . . .

"Dude! We're here!" Alfred just walked into Arthur's house without any warning.

"How are we here already, we left a minute ago." Jeff mumbled to himself.

"Oh, Alfie! How nice of you to come over~! Do you want a cupcake?" Arthur- wait, that wasn't Arthur. Someone who looks a LOT like Arthur walked out holding a cupcake.

"Are these these your special cupcakes?" Alfred was hesitating taking it for some reason.

"Nope~! I'd never poison you, we're friends!" He even had the same eyebrows.

"Didn't stop you from poisoning Allen. Either way, sure!" Alfred took it and started eating it.

"What do you mean poison?!" Jeff was questioning who's side this guy was on.

"America? Are you here?" Another England popped out from around the corner. This one was the one from last night. "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"Making you dinner because you obviously can't cook, otherwise I'd be half as good." Cupcake guy commented. So his name was Oliver.

"Let's just sit down..." Arthur sighed, once again.

. . . . .

The four of them all sat down at a table in Arthur's dining room, and Jeff felt really weird. _Was this guy a country too? Why does he poison food? Why does he look like Arthur's twin? Who are all these guys?!_ Jeff's thoughts raged on.

"Okay, introductions first. I'm Arthur, or England as you already know. That's America, or Alfred. And the new guy is Oliver. He's my evil twin from another dimension who likes to either come here and poison our food or kill people." England explained.

"I don't always poison your food~! Alfie ate a cupcake earlier and he's perfectly fine. Plus sometimes I use my knife~!" Oliver took out a knife he had hidden in his pocket. Jeff could see that it was stained with blood.

"So apparently this guy is a killer named Jeff. Like he doesn't look to tough but who am I to judge. Allen could and would probably challenge you to a fight as soon as he finds out you're here." Alfred was enjoying this.

"So like, why did you invite a killer over to your house?" Jeff had been wondering that for a while.

"I dunno. I was bored and trying to think of an excuse to miss the world meeting." Alfred laughed.

"And what did you mean by "evil twin from another dimension"? Like what does that even mean?" More questions.

"Oh, that's easy. I come from a world of killers who like to, well, kill. It's a parallel Earth across the mirror. I'm Iggy's twin~! I'm just another England." Oliver did some poses while saying this stuff.

"Mirror? You mean you actually jumped through a mirr-" Jeff was cut off by yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY AM I IN ENGLAND'S HOUSE?! ALFRED!" A voice boomed across the house.

"Why is he here..." Arthur and Oliver sighed at the same time.

"Dudes! Like what the actual heck?! Who is this dude and why are there cupcakes on the stove?!" A red haired man who looks like Alfred this time appeared.

"Oh, Allen I uh- didn't see you there!" Oliver tried to come up with an excuse.

 _So this was that Allen that everybody keeps talking about._ Jeff was thinking about many things.

"You know what, I'm going home and getting a salad. Maybe burning down a couple towns." And with that Allen walked away.

"So Jeff, do you have any friends?" Alfred asked.

Jeff grinned, making his smile seem even larger. Weird they hadn't commented on it. Maybe it was normal for them… "Yeah I have friends. I think you'd like them."


	2. Chapter 2

So like, apparently this story has become a great hit over night. In 2 hours, this story had already gotten me/the story over 11 favorites or reviews or follows. I feel so special thanks everybody~! Well, my friend I was talking about who wanted this story so bad (so did I though) was feeling really down so i was like, "Hey what if I update another chapter for you!" and I hope this cheers her up a little. I don't own Hetalia or Creepypasta.

Oh yeah my introduction I always do! HEY DUDES I AM BACK BUT THIS TIME IT WAS ONLY A DAY SO WOOOOO! Vickironica here!

Okay that's over more important things. I haven't read Creepypastas in forever so I'm basing everything off of memory... Who am I kidding I've only red E.J.'s, Jeff's, and BEN's... Oh yeah Ticci Toby's too! I think... I don't even know anymore they have back stories and then the creepypasta stories I can't remember what I've read. I know I've read Toby's, BEN's, Jeff's, and E.J.'s backstory but I've only red BEN's creepypasta. What a wonderful fan I am. Eh, I'm only like half in this fandom.

So since I don't know anything about creepypasta really I tried my best. Japan has his accent, the story plot is horrible and doesn't exist, perfect, right? Either way, I tried my best sorry if they don't match character with personality sorry if it's crazy sorry if it's so funny you laugh so hard you accidentally wake up your family and please enjoy! That's my one job writing these, to make people enjoy them. Also because I like to write them but let's move on. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS Please like they mean the difference between a day and a week for the next chapter for me.

Enjoy sorry for talking forever i'll be quiet have fun reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : BEN, China, Japan**

"Oh coor! It's Majora's Mask! I rost my ord one years ago! This is perfect!" Japan was taking a walk and happened to come across a garage sale. And today was his lucky day. He found a Legend of Zelda game.

"Mr. Uhh-" Japan tried to speak to the guy who he was buying it from.

"Matt." The guy said back. Japan knew a guy named Matt. It was Canada's 2p!. But this was a different Matt.

"Oh, okay. Mr. Matt, how much does this cost?" Japan showed him the game.

Matt stared at the game for a second. Then he backed away. "That game is cursed! Don't play it if you value your life!"

"It's cursed?!" Japan REALLY wanted to play it now. "So can I have it?"

Matt was still backing away and stuttered, "Ye- Yeah, you can have that game. You obviously have a death wish and it's on the house since I don't even know how it got here!"

Japan was really happy. He found a new video game for free, he had lost his old one, and it was haunted! Wonderful! "Oh, rearry? Arigato!"

Even though Japan thought he was really old but wasn't, like China is older than him but he doesn't think he's old, Japan ran all the way back to his house, which happened to be a couple blocks away. He walked into his house out of breath and went to go get snacks, getting ready for his video game marathon.

Japan sat down with his Nintendo 3ds by him, computer on the side, and snacks everywhere. He carefully put his new game in, making sure it's not messed up either.

He was about to click on the first profile, but noticed that it already had a file. "BEN? Who's that? Must be the previous owner." Japan stared at it for a while longer. Then instead of deleting that profile, or making a new one, he decided to play "BEN"'s profile for a minute or two. Japan had already completed the game anyways.

"What the heck?" Everything was glitching in the game, like Link kept killing himself by drowning and bursting up in flames. Weird. But being a country, Japan had learned stuff over the years. Like cheats for the game. Apparently none of them worked.

"This "BEN" guy is rearry interesting. I'm going to keep his profire for now. Maybe we can meet one day and I can rearn how he did this!" Japan played it for a while longer, discovering all the fascinating glitches.

After thinking he got all of them, from not being able to leave the town, to a weird statue telling him he shouldn't have done something, and even making the statue following him, Japan put the game down to look up what's wrong with it on the internet.

"Creverbot? I've heard of it, but I don't remember opening it." Japan was confused.

 _ **Hey.**_

 _Herro._

 _ **Sooo, you played Majora's Mask. You seemed to have fun with my "glitches" as you put it.**_

 _Who are you?_

Japan was quite confused. Did he have a stalker? What did he mean, "his" glitches. Wait a second…

 _ **Why are you asking me that? You already know who I am~.**_

 _You're that one guy named "BEN" off of the Majora's Mask I just bought._

 _ **See, you did know…**_

 _ **You have … interesting taste in clothes.**_

Japan was REALLY confused now. Who was this "BEN" guy and how did he know about the game? And it's impossible to type two messages in a row on Cleverbot.

 _How are you doing this? I must know._

Japan wasn't too worried though. He IS a country after all.

Suddenly, Japan's computer screen started turning fuzzy. And an arm popped out, then a whole person! He was wearing clothes like Link, and looked just like him. Other than the fact that his eyes were black with red pupils. And that blood was dripping down them.

"Surprised? You should be." This guy must be BEN.

Japan had played way too many horror games to be scared. Instead, he was fascinated. "Coor! How did you do that?! You're BEN, right?"

"Uh, yeah." BEN was really confused that he wasn't screaming and running away.

. . . . .

After a while of that, Japan finally calmed down. BEN had started eating the snacks and was sitting on the ground.

"So why are you arr wet?" Japan had noticed that his tunic was dripping water. It smelled like from a lake or something.

"Personal." BEN was wondering why he hadn't tried to kill him yet. "Wait a second, I don't know your name."

"Oh, uh..." Japan was wondering if he should use his human name or not. "I- I'm Japan."

"What."

"I am a personified nation. I represent Japan. Though you can call me Kiku..." Japan was slightly embarrassed.

"So are you the only one or does EVERY country have a human form?" BEN was curious too.

"Arr of us. We're immortar and wirr rive forever. Though if you attack our capitor that does hurt us." Japan didn't know why he was telling him this.

BEN just sat there taking all of this in. "Well, then I should probably answer your question. I'm BEN Drowned. As my name says, I died drowning. That's why I'm wet. Also, you were probably wondering about the blood and how I'm here and whatnot."

"Sort of, yes."

"Don't freak out and don't call the cops and don't tell anyone. I'm a killer. I'm a glitch. I'm a virus."

"What."

"I travel through the internet like a virus and kill people by jumping out of their screen after they play my game. The Majora's Mask over there, I mean." BEN was wondering what Kiku was going to think of that.

"Interesting. The most interesting thing I have like that is a 2p!… Uhh, a 2p! is a refrection of yourserf in the mirror, but different. My 2p! is Kuro. I don't think he rikes me too much. I forgot to mention they kill people too… All the nations have one." Japan told the story of the 2p!'s.

"There's another person who looks exactly like you living on the other side of a mirror and has his own life and is a different person and how does this affect you?" BEN questioned stuff.  
Japan glanced at the mirror in his house, across the room. "Uhh, they like to jump through the mirrors sometimes and cause troubre in my worrd (world)."

"Sounds like Bloody Mary if you ask me." BEN remembered his acquaintances back at Slender Mansion.

"I remember America mentioning her before, after we watched a horror movie and I gave him some scary video games to pray. I though he got possessed by the demons in them but apparentry he just wanted to scare me with brueberry colored paint. I'm not sure what happened after that." Kiku sighed.

"Wow. Sounds a lot like something Jeff would do. Oh wait, he already looks like that. He'd still try to scare me though. It's his thing." BEN smiled.

"Japan, are you home, aru?! I need you to fix something for me!" A voice from outside said.

Kiku looked over in the direction of his door before yelling, "Hai! I am home. Just wait a second."

BEN sat on the ground eating chips while Japan opened the door for a girl- no wait, boy? He couldn't tell.

"Ah, China, this is BEN. He's a good friend of mine." Japan gestured towards him.

"AIYAH! WHAT IS THAT, ARU?!" China screamed.

BEN didn't mind at all. That's what he expected. He was happy at least one person was scared, unlike Kiku.

"China-san, that is rude!" Japan tried to stop him.

. . . . .

"So you're Japan's friend, aru. Where and when did you two meet?" China was full of questions too.

"Uhh, on the internet a couple hours ago?" BEN tried to come up with a reasonable answer.

Japan was worried about the future. "Hai, he is very nice and we pray video games together a rot.

"Good for you, aru. I'm Wang Yao, or I guess for you it would be Yao Wang." Yao was China's first name.

"Uhhh, hi." BEN was getting weirded out but nothing too bad. Like he lived in a house full of boys and murderers. There's like 3 girls. This wasn't too bad to handle.

"So, Ben,-" China was interrupted.

"It's BEN, actually. Not Ben." That was a touchy subject that a lot of people didn't get.

"Okay then, aru. So, BEN, do you have any friends?" Yao asked.

BEN smirked. "Yeah, I have some friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody~! I finished yet another chapter for this. I'm hoping to do a chapter a day of this until it's finished. Like my best online friend like LOVES this story and won't stop bothering me till I write it but I love her anyways so. This chapter is by far the longest out of the story and probably my longest chapter ever. But I'll tell you it was hard to write. I have some examples too.

Example:

Me: Ugh it's so hard what do I say when Slendy is waking up after getting held hostage what happens?!

Friend: OKAY OKAY WHO CAPTURED WHO?!

Like it took me like 3-4 hours to write this I couldn't think of what to say the whole time. DX Well I just hope you like this new chapter.

I don't own Hetalia or Creepypasta.

Please review I love your reviews! That reminds me... Last chapter with BEN like 4 people asked the same question... HOW?! Okay okay I'm just going to say that BEN is magic don't question it because I don't know either.

And another fun thing. Please notice where Luciano gets cut off both times. Hehehe...

Please review. Enjoy. Please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Prussia, Slenderman, Luciano**

"Germany~! Are you ready to go camping yet?!" Italy yelled across the house.

Four countries were all going camping together for unknown reasons, other than Germany saying it was for "training purposes" or something. Either way, Spain, Romano, Italy, and Germany were all getting ready for a fun camping trip out into the woods. Everyone was ready but Germany though.

"Ja, I'm ready. I just had to… finish doing something." Germany walked out the front door, where the other three were standing.

"I don't know why I have to go on a freaking camping trip with the potato-bastard. It's bad enough just you being here, tomato-bastard!" Romano was being Romano again.

"Awwww, Lovi, you don't want to go camping with your brother or me?" Spain asked him.

"No, I don't." Romano wouldn't have any tomatoes for a whole night, and he was upset that it was cutting into his video games.

Spain sighed. "All right. Ve are leaving now." Germany didn't want get there after dark.

"Okay, captain~!" Italy followed him into his car.

. . . . .

"Ve are going to use our human names so if anybody else is camping they von't think ve are different." Germany was laying out all the rules as they were driving.

"My name is Feliciano but you can call me Feli~!" Italy was happy he got to do something fun with Germany.

"We all know who you are, Feli~! I'm Antonio, because Germany doesn't know." Spain was happy he got to do something with Romano.

"I'm Lovino, potato-bastard and don't you dare forget." Romano was still upset.

"I von't… I'm Ludvig." Germany was thinking how bad of an idea it was to bring those two along. He had tried to ask Japan, but he had said something about how he was having a "video game marathon with a friend" or something. So he invited Antonio and Lovino at Feli's request.

Italy pointed ahead. "Look everybody! We're here, vee~!"

. . . . .

Everyone helped set up the camp, comprised of two tents. Antonio and Lovino in one, Ludwig and Feli in the other.

"Luddy, I brought marshmallows~! Can we roast them with a fire?" Feli showed him the giant bag of marshmallows he packed.

"Vhere did you get those?! Either vay, you have zhem here so I guess ve could." Ludwig sighed upon seeing them.

"I'll help collect firewood!" Antonio wasn't doing anything anyways.

"I'll get some too. You both stay here and out of trouble." Ludwig told them.

"Fine. Fine." Lovino never liked listening to Ludwig and won't start now.

"Okay~!" Feli waved them bye as they went deeper into the forest.

The sun was only just starting to go down, so they could still both see perfectly fine.

"I'm so excited, fratello! We get to go camping and we get to sleep in tents and roast marshmallows and don't tell Luddy but I also brought chocolate and crackers for them too! We can have smores!" Feli listed reasons why he liked camping.

"We're sleeping outside with no protection whatsoever and you're worried about smores when we could be killed?!" Lovino has played his fair share of horror games.

"Yup~! I wanted to invite Luciano, but for some reason Ludwig doesn't like him so I can never see him unless he sneaks out." Feli missed his friend.

"WHAT?! NEVER GO NEAR HIM AGAIN!" Lovino yelled.

Feliciano didn't understand why nobody liked him. "Why not?"

"He's tried to kill you more than once! Potato-bastard is trying to protect you by keeping you away from him! Give him a chance and he'll kill you!" Lovino kept yelling. He knew Luciano all too well.

His 2p!, Flavio, would talk about how Luciano would go out and kill people for no reason all the time. Luciano was Feliciano's 2p!, and nobody trusted him.

"But he's my friend! He's apologized!" Feli tried to reason with his brother.

Lovino just glared. "Never go near him again. Clear?"

Feli didn't answer because he would be lying if he said clear. Instead, he whispered, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Lovino didn't hear anything.

"I thought I heard… something move… over there." Feli weakly pointed into the forest, the opposite direction both Antonio and Ludwig went.

"It's probably just the bastards." Lovino wasn't about to admit that Feli had freaked him out for a second.

It was silent for a couple seconds, seeing if they could hear anything else. Both of the Italian twins kept glancing around, seeing if they see anything unusual. Suddenly, they both heard a "whoosh" and turned around to see a long, black tentacle heading straight for them. Luckily, being Italian, they were quick and managed to dodge aside without much effort.

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA IS THAT?!" Lovino was in shock and was staring at the faceless man in a suit.

"Fratello, I don't think this is normal!" Feli was staying a little more calm somehow.

"WAY TO POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS, FRATELLO!" Lovi was getting ready to dodge the faceless man's next attack.

Feliciano got ready to dodge it too, but accidentally backed up into a small hole and tripped. The faceless man took that to his advantage and attacked Feli with one of his tentacles again.

Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut and Lovino yelled out his name, trying to save him. After a couple seconds, nothing happened. Feli slowly opened his eyes and they widened completely when he saw Luciano blocking off the attack. Lovino had froze in place, shocked by the fact that the person who tried to kill his brother multiple times was now saving him.

"Lu- Luci!" Feli quickly stood up.

"Stay back!" Luciano ordered Feli to stay behind him. He looked back at the faceless man. "Now, I don't mind you attacking anybody in the world, but you just happened to attack the wrong person at the wrong time."

Luciano's knifes were holding the tentacle in place and both of them looked like they were struggling a little.

Lovino was trying to stay unnoticed and grabbed Feli's hand saying, "Come on, fratello. We don't need to get in the middle of this." Feliciano agreed and they walked away, but still close enough to see the fight.

It was very intense, that's for sure. Both the faceless man and Luciano seemed to be struggling like they matched each others power perfectly. The fight went on for what seemed like hours, but was actually about ten minutes. They matched each others moves and neither were getting hurt.

"Feli, ve have zhe vood." Ludwig was back and walked in on the fight.

At the same time, Antonio appeared as well. "Lovi~, where are you?"

All six of them froze in place. Nobody moved. Ludwig and Antonio had just walked in on Luciano and a faceless man fighting while Feliciano and Lovino were hiding in some trees. The camp was somehow still in perfect place, as they weren't really aiming for it.

Being the opposite of Feliciano and stuff, Luciano saw this as an opening. He aimed for the faceless man's … face? Either way, it was a direct hit and somehow, he got knocked out.

. . . . .

After explaining what happened to Ludwig and Antonio, it was already dark out and they had started a fire and was cooking marshmallows. Feli had brought out his other ingredients for smores and they all shared them.

"So, vhy is Luciano here again?" Ludwig didn't trust him.

Luciano stopped eating his smore and answered. "I just save your lives and you want me to leave? Not gonna happen."

"He shouldn't be here! I don't care if you saved our lives or even the fact that you beat up a monster and took him captive! You need to leave!" Lovino still didn't like him.

"That's up to Feliciano. He's the one who invited me." Luciano wasn't too happy with how much he was hated, though he knew he probably deserved it.

Feli liked Luciano though. "No, don't leave! You're my friend! Guy's, he's apologized! He even just saved me from him!" Feli pointed at the faceless man, who was tied up quite tightly so he wouldn't try to kill them when he awoke.

Luciano continued eating. He decided it was safer not to say anything. He guessed Feli was still the only one who trusted him. The knife had slipped the second time. It wasn't his fault…

 _Wh- Where am I?_ This thought popped into all of their heads at once.

Luciano immediately brought out his knifes, much to the displeasure of Antonio, Lovino, and Ludwig. Feliciano however grabbed onto his other arm. Luciano yelled out, "Who's there?"

Silence. Was the faceless man finally waking up? It's completely dark out and it was hard to tell what time it was. Everybody glanced at him. It wasn't obvious to most, but to countries, they could see that he was beginning to move.

"HEY VEST!" Someone yelled throughout the woods, soon appearing before them. An albino, or a white haired, red eyed person.

That being a very bad time, Luciano had already placed his knife around his neck. Luciano waited till he could see who it was, and noticing that it was Prussia, he let him go.

"Bruder, vhat are you doing here?" Ludwig asked.

"Vell there vas some unawesome trouble at Austria's mansion so I came out here to find you to tell you. I don't think zhat it's a big problem. I mean, Hungary is zhere." Prussia was staring at the smores. Then he stared at Luciano. "By zhe vay, vhy is Luciano here? I thought you hated him."

Ludwig sighed. Luciano was offended but didn't say anything about it.

 _You- You're all… countries. Personified countries._ The voice came back again.

"Luciano!" Feli ran over to him and grabbed his arm again. Lovino stayed close to Antonio, who was scared enough to stay silent this long.

Luciano was used to this somehow, or at least wasn't scared by it. "I think I've heard of you. You're called Slenderman, right?"

 _That is correct._

"Luci, do you know him?" Feli asked.

"No, but I've read stuff online. And played a game. Though I would've never guess that he's real. Does that mean that the o-" Luciano was cut off.

 _I have a game? Show me it and untie me and I'll spare your lives._

"That's impossible! We're countries! We're immortal and invincible! We can't die!" Lovino yelled at him.

"I'll show you the game if you leave us alone." Luciano tried to make it fair for both sides.

 _Deal._

. . . . .

Luciano had gotten out his laptop, which he had brought out here for some reason. And it luckily already had the game on it. Slenderman was watching him open it up, while everybody else forgot their fear and watched too.

He was a natural at the game. Luciano was annoyed with the static that Slenderman kept giving off, but ignored it. Slendy was surprised that there was an entire game about the pages, which he thought were secret.

Luciano died once on purpose to show what it's like if he catches you and told them that the more pages you collect the easier it is for him to get you. Then he played again and showed what it's like if you win. Luciano had played this game a lot, so he was a pro at it.

 _I'm going to have to have a serious talk with BEN._

"I've heard of him be-" Luciano was cut off once again. But he was only mumbling to himself so he didn't really care.

"Who's that?" Antonio asked.

 _BEN is a… computer virus. He knows everything about the internet and video games. So why he didn't tell me that there's a whole game about me is a mystery._

"So, I'm guessing you have friends?" Ludwig asked, still uncomfortable with being around two killers at once.

"Vest, zhat's very impoli-" Gilbert was cut of this time.

 _Well, I wouldn't call them friends. Maybe acquaintances…_ _But then again, I guess in a way you could say they are friends._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Vickironica here! Haha when did I start doing that? Oh well. Soooooo, here's the next chapter! I know I said I'd try to update every day, but it's been a busy week... Okay no it hasn't I only have one excuse. Creepypasta fanfiction. Yeah I got sucked into it and somehow learned LJ's backstory and boy was that sad. D: So I was feeling really guilty about not publishing like I said I would but hey, it's only been a week. It's not that bad. Plus my best friend was about to curse me like seriously... But that's only after I said I should probably publish so here you go! A new chapter.

Okay so I gotta hurry and stop talking so please review I don't own anything and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ticci Toby, Canada, Kumajiro, Matt/2p! Canada, France**

It was early morning and the sun was barely lighting any of the trees surrounding the town. It was a small, peaceful town, but then again, the whole country was peaceful. Toby hid within the trees, but not too deep so he can still see the whole town.

Toby chose his next house, a blue house with a dark brown roof, and proceeded to slowly get closer. As he was about to enter, he stopped. The smell from a different house was … pleasing.

Letting his nose take over, he chose the house next door, the one with the good smell. He couldn't tell what it was either, but it smelled familiar.

Being like, six in the morning, most people were still asleep. Toby twitched and forgot about hiding and for some unknown reason, rang the doorbell. He was a killer, WHY WAS HE RINGING A DOORBELL?! _Oh well, too late now._ He thought and sighed.

After a couple seconds, the door finally opened to see a blonde haired, older teenager with a weird … curl in his hair. Even though it stood out terribly, it looked good on him. He was wearing a red jacket with a maple leaf on it and regular jeans.

"Can I help you?" The man smiled, apparently not noticing how much "different" Toby looked from normal people.

Wait, why had he come here again? He just smelled something good, that was all. "Uhhh, I thought I smelled something really good." Toby twitched, his leg kicking out. But that was normal.

"Oh, you must be smelling the waffles and maple syrup, eh!" Toby noticed that the loudest this man could speak was a faint whisper.

"I'm hungry!" Someone sounding like a kid yelled from the house.

"I'll be right there, Kumakichi!" The man whispered kinda loudly back. He looked at Toby again. "Would you like to join us?"

"Waffles are life. Yes." Toby entered the house to find out that that "kid" was actually a polar bear. He was liking this place a lot. Waffles and a talking polar bear, how much more could you want?

. . . . .

After finishing off like, 7 waffles, Toby was done for a while. The man really seemed to like the maple syrup a lot though.

"I just realized that we don't know each others names! I'm Cana- Matthew Williams. This is Kumanuma. What's yours?" The maple guy said.

"I'm actually Kumajiro. Who are you?" The polar bear actually asked that question towards Matthew, and not him for some reason.

"I'm Canada- I mean, Matthew." Matthew sighed, acting like he hadn't called himself a country.

"I'm Ticci Toby, or just Toby for short." Toby didn't really question stuff too much. He lived with a virus, an evil clown, and like 2 eyeless weirdos plus more. This was kinda normal for him.

"Hockey." Kumajiro, he thought he got it right, said.

Matthew quickly turned towards the bear, stared at him for a second, then like, moved so fast into his living room you would have thought he teleported. Toby went in the living room, hoping that was okay, and saw Matthew turning on the television to the hockey channel. Kumajiro followed close behind Matthew, jumping on the couch as if this was normal for them.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot Matt!" Did Matthew's voice seem louder, or was it just Toby?

Toby would've thought that Matthew would've ran out of the house or for the phone, but instead, he ran towards a mirror.

"Matt, it's hockey! Hurry, you're missing it!" Toby was starting to think that Matthew was insane.

Then he heard another voice coming from in the room Matthew was in, but nobody was in there. "Yeah, hang on I'm almost done!" It sounded oddly close to Matthew's too.

Just then, ripples started to form on the mirror and a hand popped out first, followed by a whole body. So a guy just came out of a mirror. Toby would have been screaming other than the fact that he knew the rest of the creepypastas.

The other man, on closer inspection, looked a LOT like Matthew too. The hair color, the height, the face, even the curl! The only difference was that this guy had a ponytail in and was wearing a plaid red shirt instead of a maple leaf jacket.

They both quickly sat down on the living room couch and started to watch hockey like going through a mirror was normal.

. . . . .

Toby had watched the hockey game with them, but didn't see what was so interesting that the two guys, and even the bear, had to keep yelling at the television as if they would hear them. Even Matthew was yelling, and Toby had thought that was impossible.

Either way, the game was done. Matthew finally remembered he had another guest. "Oh yeah, Matt, this is Toby." Matthew gestured to Toby who was sitting on the floor still from the game.

"Hi." Toby didn't really know what to say.

"Hey. I'm Matt. You look … familiar somehow." Matt was inspecting Toby and then pretended to think really hard.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked that question again.

"I'm Canada." Matthew called himself a country again.

"Hey Matthew, why do you keep calling yourself Canada? Isn't Canada a country?" Toby was curious.

Matt, Kumajiro, and Matthew stared at Toby for a couple of seconds before finally getting an answer.

"Well, that's because I'm actually a personified country. I'm Canada, but you already know that. We countries actually go to World Meetings every once in a while and try to solve the world's problems, though I'm always forgotten. I'm surprised you can even see me, to be honest." Matthew's story was crazy, but he sounded really sincere and Toby didn't think a guy like him could even lie if he wanted too.

"So like is Matt your twin brother America or something?" Toby was wondering why they looked so much like each other.

Matt was laughing so hard he fell on the ground. Toby could even see tears starting to form in his eyes from laughing so hard. He wondered what was so funny and twitched again. This time his arm shot up for a second, but he lowered it back down.

Even Matthew was laughing a little. Kumajiro had somehow landed by Matt, but was just laying there sleeping. Matthew started to explain. "Well, I do have a twin brother, America, yes. But his name is Alfred F. Jones. This is actually my friend Matt. He's my 2p!'s or reflection of a different color. Like when you play a video game and when somebody already has that character so you're a different color, well, that's him. Except not only do we have different colors, or personalities, we're completely different people."

"So, how is his personality different from yours? Like is it big things or not?" Toby was kinda curious.

Matt stopped laughing long enough to explain. "Well for starters, I kill people and he doesn't."

Toby's jaw dropped. He didn't think he'd run into another killer inside the same house.

"Wait, before you call the police, I only kill people in a different world where it's completely legal to do so." Matt held his hands up high like people do to surrender, but he was only showing he meant no harm.

Toby had no plans on calling the police like he'd get taken away for killing, not Matt. "I really had no plans of calling the police. But I wanna know how you do it!"

"Hockey stick." That was all Matt said and all Toby needed to know.

"Cool." Toby really had no idea how to reply to that and Matthew looked busy with … maple syrup again.

Matt looked like he was thinking for a couple of seconds again, then all of a sudden yelled, "I remember now!"

"You remember what?" Matthew had been listening in, but hadn't said anything.

"Where I've seen Toby! He was on the news! You killed like 7 families that one night right?" Matt asked him.

"Uhhhhhh, yeah?" Toby wasn't sure whether that was bad or not. But either way, Toby remembered that night. He was kinda upset about running out of waffle batter so he went nuts that night.

"Nice." Matt replied. If he was going to say something else, it got cut off because the front door slammed open.

"Mon Dieu! Matthieu, I must speak with your 2p! Immediately!" A guy with a French accent walked in on the 4 of them.

Matt started laughing as soon as he saw the French guy. Again he was on the floor laughing. Matt reminded Toby of LJ… But Toby had to admit, the guy looked funny.

"Papa, what happened?!" Matthew whispered, getting a towel.

"Your 2p! decided to set a prank for me by setting this stuff in a bucket and laying it as a trap for when I open the front door!" The French man was covered in red goo. It looked a lot like blood.

. . . . .

"Merci, Matthieu." Matthew had cleaned the French guy off and they had all found out that it was actually strawberry maple syrup, not blood.

"That was hilarious." Matt wiped away a tear in his eye from laughing so hard, once again.

Toby kept quiet but now noticed that the French guy was naturally blonde, with very wavy hair. A blue shirt and red pants make him stand out, but it looked good on him. He could be easily mistaken for a girl if he wanted to, and Toby was pretty sure that he had tried.

Completely forgetting what just happened to him, the French guy noticed Toby. "Honhonhon, who do we have here?" Was that really his laugh?!

"This is Toby. Toby, this is my papa, or as you might have guessed, France." Matthew introduced them.

"So he knows that we are countries, oui?" France asked.

"Yeah." Matthew nodded.

"Hi." Toby didn't really know what to say, once again.

Kumajiro was still sleeping, and Matt was watching some television in the other room. Thankfully not hockey.

"You look familiar." This time France tried to guess where from.

"Thew news?" Toby gave a suggestion.

"Ahh, that must've been it. I probably saw you on the news." France decided.

"So, Toby, do you have any friends?" Matthew asked. Everyone excepts Kumajiro looked over. Even Matt.

Toby twitched. This time his neck cracked. "Yeah, I have some friends. They're kinda weird though. And I'm sure some hate me. But yes, I have some friends."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people, I am back with a new chapter! But I have to hurry so this won't be long. So like there's only one chapter left after this and stuff, and I hope I got everyone's accents good enough and I didn't even try at Sweden's... Okay yes I did but it turned out terrible I think.

So like I don't own Creepypasta or Hetalia and PLEASE REVIEW THANKS! And thanks for the favorites and stuff like I'm glad you like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sealand, Laughing Jack, Sweden, Finland**

"Alright. Today's the day. I'm finally going to be recognized as a nation!" Sealand laughed.

There had been an emergency meeting today for some reason. Germany had wanted it, so the nations will appear for sure. He had said that while camping they met a very "interesting" friend and when the other nations found out some of them told Germany they had too. So the nations were all coming to meet these "interesting" friends of theirs and here they are.

Sealand was alone today because Wy had gotten sick with a cold or didn't want to come or something. There was also a few hours before the meeting had started, so Sealand was trying to think of a plan to get inside and be accepted. England hated him in there though.

"What if I just sneak around and jump in a window?!" Sealand had done this many times before and knew that all the windows would be locked.

Sealand was on his "ship" he called it, which was actually the land of Sealand. It wasn't big but still. Right now he was cleaning the place up, which he did every morning. Unlike other kids who are is human age, Sealand liked cleaning. It helped him think and also he made it very fun by sliding around and pretending he was a king or something.

At the moment, Sealand was cleaning his room. His toy box was getting really dusty since he never really played with his toys anymore. Sorting through all his old toys, Sealand came across a Jack-in-the-Box.

"Oh, hey! I remember this! I used to love my Jack-in-the-Box! The British jerk gave it to me for my birthday a couple years ago! He said it was cursed though… Liar." Sealand pushed the other toys aside for a moment before placing the Jack-in-the-Box on the ground with plenty of room.

As he turned the handle on the toy, Sealand started singing the lyrics to the song, which England had taught him when he had gotten it. "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought twas all fun and games, POP goes the weasel." At least he thought that was correct.

Weirdly enough, no Jack popped out when the pop went off in the song. "Is it broken? I don't remember breaking it!" Sealand was worried.

Then, laughter was heard coming from in the box. Not a cute, happy laugh, more like an insane, creepy laugh. But oddly enough, soothing. Before too long had passed, the laughter had stopped completely and now black smoke was appearing out of nowhere.

Knowing about the 2p!'s and they're weird stuff they do, Sealand wasn't afraid at all. Though he was a little … surprised, to see that a black and white clown, by the looks of him, was in his room.

"Hey there, gumdrop. Do you know how I got here?" The clown looked around and looked very confused.

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Laughing Jack. What's your name, lollipop?" The clown smiled to show pointy teeth like in movies.

Sealand wasn't going to tell that he was a "country" just yet so he decided to use his human name. "I'm Peter. I don't know why you want my name though, you keep calling me different kind of candies."

Laughing Jack laughed at that. It was probably uncontrollable, considering his name. "You have a point there, sugar~! Anyways, you can call me LJ. So, do you know how I got here?"

"I'm guessing it had to do with the British jerk and his magic. He cast a spell on my Jack-in-the-Box I got years ago." Peter examined the clown.

He was all black and white, even his skin. His hair was black, his skin was white, his clothes were black and white striped, even his pants were black. Black feathers on his shoulders. His eyes were also black but what caught his attention is that they looked menacing. Like the clown would try to kill him at any time and not feel anything.

"I didn't even know that was possible. I was trapped in a box for a couple years, but that's about it. I haven't even been near it for years though." LJ was muttering stuff, not actually intended at Peter.

Suddenly, Sealand realized something. And he was thrilled to finally have a plan to get into the World Meeting. "Do you want to be my friend?!"

Laughing Jack stared at the boy for a minute, probably thinking his question over. Peter didn't know, but LJ was actually thinking about the first time he came out of a box and became friends with somebody. Another boy with blonde hair.

"Of course we're friends~!" LJ snapped out of his daze after realizing he was in one.

Both of the boys laughed together, having completely separate intentions. "So, milk dud, where are we exactly?" LJ was only in Peter's room.

"Oh, we're in Sealand. I'm ruler of this country, other than the king of course." Peter tried to keep his identity secret, but he actually wanted to tell Jack now.

"I've never heard of Sealand before." LJ looked like he was thinking.

"Well, that's because I'm only a micro-nation, but one day, I'll become a real country!" He let it slip.

"What do you mean you?" LJ caught on as well.

Sealand just noticed his mistake. "Well, I should probably tell you now anyways. I'm a personified nation!"

Jack only looked confused. "What do you mean?" Then he burst out laughing.

After he finished, Peter explained in more detail. "Well, all the countries in the world and even micro-nations are actually humans. The only difference is that we don't age, nor can we die. We're like, invincible or something. Either way, I'm Sealand. My human name is Peter."

"So where is Sealand, gummy bear?" LJ still didn't know that.

"Near England. I'm actually British, but I hate him." Sealand said that casually.

LJ noticed that Peter had a strong British accent. How did he miss that?! "I'm actually from London!"

"Cool!" Sealand was excited.

Both Laughing Jack and Sealand talked and laughed about a ton of stuff together. Peter went back to cleaning, since he still had to do that, even with a new friend over. LJ gave Peter a bunch of candy and asked a bunch of questions, which Peter answered to the best of his ability.

. . . . .

"Sealand, where are you? We've come to visit you!" A Finnish accent was heard outside Peter's room.

"So you have guests?" LJ smiled, showing his pointy teeth. He was floating in the air above Peter's bed while he watched him clean.

Sealand's head perked up when he heard the voice. "Oh, that must be my parents! They probably tried to bring a babysitter over so I wouldn't be able to sneak out to go to the World Meeting..."

"World Meeting?" Peter hadn't told LJ about it yet.

"Peter?!" The voice was heard again.

Peter yelled in response. "I'm right here! Just hang on a second!"

He made his way towards the door and opened it. Laughing Jack followed behind, but made himself invisible for the moment. Adults aren't usually allowed to see him, so LJ stays hidden when they come.

LJ saw two people there. One was short, wearing light blue with a white hat, cheerful, and the source of the sound. The other man was quite tall, wearing dark blue, and looked almost evil with that glare. Laughing Jack floated by his new friend's side, and kept quiet while they were talking.

"Don't tell me you got me another babysitter?!" Peter didn't sound too pleased.

"Couldn't find one." The man wearing the blue suit sounded Swedish with that accent of his. He like, skipped all the vowels.

"Yay~!" Peter jumped up and down in excitement.

"Which mean's we'll be babysitting you instead!" The small one said.

"Uuuuhhhggggg..." Back to disappointment for Peter.

Just then, the one wearing light blue looked where LJ was floating. His eyes didn't look to kind anymore, either. Next thing you know, he had a gun and was shooting exactly where LJ was at.

"What are you doing?! You're going to make leaks one my ship!" Sealand had no idea what was happening. The other one just stood there making no sound, acting like this was normal.

"Intruder!" The guy with the gun yelled.

Laughing Jack had quickly moved away from where he was to avoid the bullets that were aimed at him. Let's just say he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Wait, no! Stop, he's a friend of mine!" While Sealand was cleaning, he learned what powers LJ had. Well, most of them.

"Really? Then why is he hiding?" It was natural for parents to want to protect their child but who carries a gun around?!

Sealand turned around and yelled into the air, "LJ, come out! Otherwise Finland will just keep shooting at you!"

With no other option other than to leave, which he would never do, Laughing Jack became un-invisible and showed himself to Sealand's parents. Then they all just stared at each other for a while. LJ slowly floated towards the ground again. He had kinda flew straight up to dodge the bullets.

"Are you another one of Arthur's "friends" he keeps talking about?" At least the shorter parent wasn't shooting at his anymore. And from what Peter said, LJ concluded that his name is Finland.

"No idea who Arthur is~! So you're Finland, right?" LJ was back to laughing.

"Yeah and this is my dad, Sweden!" Peter pointed to him.

Sweden looked at him but stayed silent. Laughing Jack looked at Peter. "So, you mentioned some kind of World Meeting earlier. What's that?"

Finland and Sweden both looked at Sealand, but stayed quiet. They were both glaring for some reason too…

Sealand didn't look at them though, as if he knew he was going to get glares. "Well, World Meeting are for countries to go to so they can try to solve the world's problems. I'm not a country so I'm not allowed to go but I still try to anyways. But this meeting is special, because if you have an "interesting" friend you can go, so since you're my friend I can go!" He was happy.

"Well then I guess I wouldn't mind going, sugar pop~!" LJ laughed.

"So are these other "interesting" friends of everybody's, do you know them or something?" Finland asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but I do have a couple friends back home~!" Laughing Jack remembered Slender Mansion and the people there.


	6. Chapter 6

Woohoo another chapter! I felt so bad last night because it's somehow become my thing to upload every Sunday night, but last night I couldn't because of a problem... _Dishes._.. Only certain people will understand that...

Oh, and I lied apparently. I said that there was only one chapter left, but then like the day AFTER I said that, I remembered someone. The last chapter (the next one) is going to be Austria's P.O.V. at the meeting, and boy will he scream a lot. But when I was having a sleepover with my best friend, I was also reading fanfiction and Belarus was in there so I was just thinking of what would happen if one of the Creepypastas met Belarus, AND I PRACTICALLY TURNED AROUND IN MY CHAIR THEN STRAIGHT FACED SAID "Belarus. Creepypasta fanfiction." Or something and after a moment, she (playing on her tablet) looked up at me and pretty much yelled "YES." and here is the aftermath of that...

Okay that's not what happened exactly but I think it was close and that's good enough. Either way, there's only one chapter left after this, and this time I mean it. I'm going to have Austria scream so much, and that's an understatement. I'm so evil...

Well I'll let you read. This is probably my longer chapter I've ever written but I'm not sure so. Enjoy and please review like I LOVE it when you review. It helps me write and I smile to myself stupidly when I read them and yeah... Enjoy and please review. I don't own Creepypasta or Hetalia.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Belarus, Eyeless Jack, Russia**

 _The night before the World Meeting:_

It was a warm night, with only a small breeze here and there. The moon was full, and few clouds were found in the sky. It was already around midnight, so very few people were out wandering the streets. Sure, it was bright enough with the lights, but seriously, who walks around at midnight.

Belarus was in the middle of sneaking into her big brother's house, thinking that by now he might be asleep. "Alright. I got the rope and my knives. Time to put my brilliant plan into action. I'll finally get big brother to marry me!"

Russia, her big brother, for some reason doesn't want to marry her and doesn't return her feelings. Belarus, on the other hand, loves Russia more than anything in the world and won't mind getting rid of anything standing between their love. Not a door, not a lock, not even a human.

Walking down the same street as always, she passed by someone. Being to focused on her brother, Belarus didn't really notice who it was. She just guessed that it was another drunk guy or something finally trying to go home.

When Belarus was about four steps ahead of him, she heard the man start saying something. "You look delicious."

After hearing what he said, Belarus stopped. "What did you say?" She heard him, but had to make sure that it was for her.

"I should have been more clear. Your _kidneys_ look delicious. And I'm getting kind of hungry."

Belarus finally turned around to look at who was saying this. She saw that the man was wearing a black jacket, black pants, and had a blue mask on. It was leaking something black that looked close to ink. And she could have been mistaken, but he had no eyes.

"Are you trying to threaten me? That is a very bad idea." Belarus wasn't really worried. This guy would never beat her.

From under his mask, the man was smiling. He looked about 18 or 19, but it's hard to tell with a dim light like this. Though being a country, she could see a little better.

No more words were said. The man just lunged at her, trying to strike her with some sort of needle filled with a liquid or something. By the time he was halfway to her, the knives she had stored were already in her hand.

Belarus carefully dodged the needle, then used her main knife to make him throw it in the air. The man looked taken back and surprised for some reason. What, did he think that nobody knew how to fight back?

As it fell, Belarus grabbed it before the man could make another move. He was already at her mercy, seeing as she had a knife to his neck. Curious as to what was in there, she saw that it was sleep medicine. Obviously not used in a medical sort of way right now, but still medicine.

"Hey, hold on a second! Let's forget all of this ever happened and I won't bother you ever again." The man was trying to find an excuse to escape his situation.

"I told you it was a bad idea to mess with me." After giving him those last words, Belarus stabbed him with the needle, and not the knife. He was out in the next couple seconds, laying on the sidewalk.

. . . . .

"Huh…? What… happened? Why does my arm hurt?" Jack was slowly waking up from his adventures from last night.

"Good. He's waking up." That voice. It was the voice of the girl who almost killed him last night.

Eyeless Jack started to look around the room, noticing that they were inside now. He tried to move, but then noticed that he was tied up. It wasn't connected to anything at the moment, but one end of the rope was left out with about ten extra feet, as if it was there on purpose.

"Where am I?" Jack was trying to think of all the ways he could escape.

She was busy reading a book on the couch in front of him. He could have easily been on the couch, but instead she decided to throw him on the floor. Well, he is a prisoner now… Not for long though.

"You're at my big brother's house… Why don't you have any eyes?" She didn't even look up from her book.

"They got stabbed out, thank you very much." EJ wasn't really sure how to say that any other way.

"Oh. What's your name?" The girl didn't seem surprised by him at all.

EJ was thinking about what to say to that. "Eyeless Jack. Just call me Jack or EJ though, it's easier."

"I shall call you EJ then. I shall warn you now, try to run away and I will not hesitate to jab a knife into you, then tie you back down. You've already noticed the extra rope behind you." The girl finally looked up from her book she was reading.

"Good to know. Anything else?" At this point, nothing was going to surprise him anymore.

"Belarus, do you want some breakfast?" A Russian voice from the other side of the door spoke.

"Belarus?" EJ whispered very quietly to himself.

The girl quickly put her book on the couch and walked over to the door. She opened it to find a tall man with light blonde hair, wearing a coat, and wearing a scarf standing there.

"Did you make it big brother?" The girl's personality was changing, and EJ could see it.

Her brother smiled. "Da. But no destroying my house or marriage proposals right now."

"But we must get married, big brother?" EJ was watching all of this from across the room.

They left a while later, leaving Jack to himself to wonder what to do next. "It's so hard to think of anything in these ropes."

Jack was wondering if she'd tried to kill him again if he took them off. She certainly would if he ran away, but if he stayed here? There were many ways out too. The window was easy to open, the door was unlocked, and if all else fails there were vents.

After thinking about his choices for a good two minutes, he finally decided to take the ropes off, but not run away in fear of seeing that bad side again. "Why did her brother call her Belarus? That's a country that's very close to Russia both on the map and otherwise. Maybe he was comparing her to it? Is that a thing people do? You know what, this family is crazy."

Luckily for EJ, the room he was in was filled with books of all kinds. At least he won't be bored.

. . . . .

The door opened after about half an hour. When EJ looked up, he only saw the brother enter. He looked like he was escaping something, with the worried look on his face and the fact that he was holding the door closed.

After about a minute of holding the door closed, the man finally turned around and locked the door. For the first time, the man finally noticed Jack looking up from his book.

"Oh hello there! You must be the person my little sister keeps talking about!" He walked over to EJ, who was sitting on the couch.

"Probably… Is your sister crazy, or maybe a killer or something? No offense, but she kinda tried to stab a knife into my head last night." Jack was watching the man carefully.

"Sorry about that. She gets crazy sometimes." He looked like he wanted to change subjects.

EJ noticed, so he decided to change it. "I'm Eyeless Jack, or just EJ for short. What's your name?"

"I am … Ivan." Why did he pause when saying his name?

EJ moved on. "Earlier, did you call your sister Belarus or something?"

Ivan looked surprised and stared at him. "Uhh, can you keep a secret?"

"… Yeah. Why?"

He looked like he was hesitant to answer, as if this were a life or death situation. After Ivan answered, Jack realized why. "Well, we're actually personified countries. My little sister is Belarus. I have a big sister named Ukraine, but she's probably busy at the moment."

Seeing as Jack lived with a killer clown, a demon, a virus, and many more people like that, this wasn't actually that big of a surprise. "So, are you the personified nation of Russia then?"

"Da. I am Russia, but my human name is Ivan." Russia looked at him as if trying to tell what he would do next.

"Well, it certainly explains a lot. No normal human could take me on in a fight and beat me..." EJ sighed.

"Yes, Belarus is a little weird like that. She keeps thinking that we're getting married, but I certainly don't want to. She clawed out the lock on my door once. I don't remember how I got out of that situation, but that's probably better. By the way, weren't you wearing something blue before?" Russia sighed when talking about his sister, even though he had good intentions.

"Wait, blue? The only blue thing I wear is my m-" EJ realized that his mask was missing. "MY MASK! IT'S GONE!" Jack immediately stood up and started looking around for it.

Russia stayed sitting while EJ was frantically looking around the room, freaking out about his mask. It was important to him.

. . . . .

About ten minutes later, EJ found it. It was on the top of a very large and high bookshelf. And there was no ladder anywhere. It was impossible to get to, which made him wonder how in the world did Belarus get it up there.

"Did you find it?" Russia noticed that Jack had stopped running around.

EJ leaned his head against the bookshelf in defeat. "I found it, but it's impossible to get to."

"Where is it?"

Jack pointed to the top of the bookshelf where his mask was laying. "Up there."

Russia saw it, but didn't move for a couple seconds. Then, all of a sudden, he stood up, walked over to where EJ was, and took out a … giant, metal sink pipe?!

"It's my magic metal pipe of pain!" EJ had no words to reply with.

Then Russia started repeating one word over and over in the most menacing way possible. There was an evil aura leaking out of him, and it was visible in a purple mist. "Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol (and so on...)"

THEN, Russia decided to use the "magic metal pipe of pain" like a baseball bat and literally hit the bookshelf. Normally, it would have probably dented it, but this time, there was a giant hole in the bookshelf AND the wall. Smoke was coming out of it.

But the good news, the vibrations shook so hard that it made Jack's mask fall on the flood next to them. EJ could have caught it, but he was too busy standing in shock at what just happened.

"I- Is it okay that you just put a hole in your wall to get my mask down? I would have climbed up there, you know." Either way, Jack picked up his mask and put in on, glad to have it back.

"But we're friends now, da? And friends help friends." Russia was back to his old self, smiling. He also put the pipe away in his coat.

"If you say so." That was all Jack was able to get out before the door, which Jack was sure Russia locked, opened.

"Big brother, I found you." Belarus was back, and holding the door handle in her hand.

"No! Go away! I don't want to get married!" It was somehow satisfying to know that EJ wasn't the only one scared of her.

"Calm down. I only wanted to tell you something… This time. There was a phone call a couple minutes ago, and since you weren't showing up, I answered it for you. There's an emergency World Meeting at Germany's place this afternoon. Apparently some of the countries made some "interesting and special" friends or something, and most of the countries are required to go. I would count him as interesting and special." Belarus glared at EJ while saying interesting and special the second time.

"Oh. That's fine. We can go." Russia's voice wasn't scared anymore.

Belarus quickly said, "I'm coming with you." before they would have a chance to sneak out.

"A World Meeting must be a meeting of some sort for the personified nations to meet up and solve the worlds problems or something." EJ was just saying this out loud to himself.

"Da. So, do you have any other friends, EJ?" That was the first time Russia said his name.

Jack smiled, thinking of everyone at Slender Mansion. "Yeah. I have a couple of other friends."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Vickironica here! I'm gonna try to type quick because I don't want to lose internet again like last time. Sorry for not updating in a very long time, my computer's internet stopped working as soon as I finished this chapter pretty much and it's only just now working. So yeah...**

 **Umm, I know this was supposed to be updated like on Halloween, and it's already past Easter, and I literally have no excuse for that. I'm so sorry guys. ((Not really I was watching youtube and stuff it was fun)) I do regret not updating sooner though. Yell at me all you want in the comments. Or just comment. I don't mind if it's either. Well, have fun reading. I think my internet is going to cancel out in a minute so I'll just let you read.**

 **Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment please!**

 **P.S. This is actually the final chapter unlike last time where I lied. Yay, this is finally the end! It's terrible. I was literally crying while writing this I'll have you know. Yeah... Tell me which story you want me to update next if you want.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Austria, Hungary, Sally, Everyone:**

It was finally time for the World Meeting. Austria was happy for that at least. Something strange had happened in his house, and nobody knew what it was. Hungary had been walking down the halls last night when she saw a girl. Hungary had told him that she was wearing a pink nightgown or something and there was blood dripping down her face. She looked about 8 years old from the darkness, but she looked… different. More deadly, with cold green eyes ready to kill.

Austria wasn't normally one to believe in ghosts and stuff, but it was Hungary who had told him. She was a very strong woman, to say the least, but when she mentioned the girl to him, she sounded… worried.

At first they had thought it was Prussia playing another prank on them, but he'd given up pranking Hungary after she'd frying panned him in the face for the seventh time, and Austria hadn't actually seen her. Not to mention, Hungary had said she went to check on Prussia right after it happened to see him sleeping heavily in his room. When she'd woken him up, Prussia had no idea what had happened or who she was.

Maybe it was just Hungary's imagination. Prussia had gone to Germany last night to tell him, and so an emergency meeting was being held. Austria really had no idea what was happening, but it was hard not to know something was wrong.

Well, none of that mattered now. Hungary and Austria were driving to the World Meeting, since it was only in the next town over or something. He sighed as he got in the passenger seat of the car.

"What's wrong, Austria?" Hungary had heard it. She was still cheerful as always, and had a smile on her face. Also an extra big frying pan hidden somewhere, but he knew that was going to happen.

"This is probably all just a prank by some neighboring kids or something. I really just want this to be over with so I can express my feelings on the piano." Austria looked out the window.

"There's a piano you can play at the World Meeting. Also, we're in Germany so I highly doubt any kids would play a prank like that." But Austria wasn't listening.

When he looked out the window, he saw little meadow in between the two towns. There was a sign that said how many miles were left until their destination, but that wasn't what Austria jumped at.

There was a girl sitting on top of the sign. She looked exactly like what Hungary described. And it was impossible for it to be a kid from around here. She literally looked like a ghost, but less see-through. When Austria saw her, he jumped up from his seat and let out a high-pitched quick scream.

Hungary quickly stopped the car and asked, "Austria, are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Keep driving. I'll explain on the way there..." He didn't want to stay around here any longer. That girl gave him bad vibes…

"Alright then..." Hungary started driving again, while Austria explained what he saw.

. . . . .

Austria and Hungary had finally reached the World Meeting building and were entering through the front doors. The atmosphere suddenly got… darker somehow, and a cold chill ran through Austria's spine and made him shiver.

"Sorry Austria, but I have to go do something for a little bit. I'll be back later though." Hungary ran off somewhere after saying those words.

"Great. Now I have to worry about getting lost AND running into that girl again." Austria sighed.

He turned away from the hallway Hungary ran down just to bump into someone else. "Oh, um, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." The voice wasn't one of the countries he knew though.

Austria looked right at him to see that his face was staring at him from a foot away. They had both fallen on the ground but neither started to get up after they saw each other. He was wearing black pants and a black jacket. His hair was brown, but the most noticeable thing was his mask.

It was dark blue with black ink or goo leaking out of where his eyes should be. The thing was though, he didn't have any eyes. He looked like a guy straight out of a horror show to be honest, which was enough to make Austria jump up and yelp.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Austria's voice was shaky as he started to get up, not taking his gaze off of the masked man.

"I'm EJ and you must be another one of these personified countries. Do you happen to know Belarus and Russia by any chance?" So EJ was his name.

Austria remembered why this meeting was called together, and remembered that some people were bringing some friends along. He didn't expect them to look like they were about to murder him though. "I do actually. Well, I have to get going now, so I expect we'll meet at the meeting."

Even though Austria had been a slow walker normally, he quickly half walked, half ran down a hall, wanting to get away from EJ. He had a bad feeling about that guy and didn't want to find out why. Austria heard him mumble before he turned the corner. "Oh, okay then… I'll find my way there myself then..."

A bit of guilt ran up Austria's spine, but he didn't turn back. God, where was Hungary at a time like this?! And now he was lost. Austria had turned a random direction to get away from EJ and now he was completely lost. He looked up ahead and sighed in relief.

"Italy! I could use your assistance! I seem to be lo-!" Austria never finished because Italy turned around and more screaming was heard. From Austria. And it was kinda high pitched.

When Italy turned around, it wasn't Feliciano. It was Luciano. "Did you need some-"

"No no! I'll leave now!" Austria quickly walked down the hall past Luciano, wondering what he was doing here.

Luciano quickly jogged to catch up with him, but was keeping his distance, knowing what Austria was thinking. "Let me guess, you don't want me killing you. Am I right?"

"Yes. That would be appreciated." Austria was tense and stiff, and it was probably showing. He never liked Luciano, mostly because all of their 2p!'s had once tried to kill them.

"I probably would try and kill you, but that wouldn't go over very well with Feli, so… I'm guessing you're lost." Luciano was looking ahead, completely straight faced as they walked down the hall, a good 7 feet from each other.

"What would make you think that?" Austria was trying to hide the fact that he was a little worried about his situation. And what did Luciano mean "it wouldn't go over very well with Feli"?

"The World Meeting is in the door you just passed." Luciano had stopped walking and was pointing at some giant doors that Austria had completely overlooked trying to get away from him.

"Oh. Well thank you, but I must be going now so farewell." Austria walked past Luciano again, not making eye contact or slowing down.

"Be careful of what lies in there~!" … Wait. What did Luciano mean by that…

Austria opened the doors slowly, not sure what to expect. As they opened, his head started hurting for a moment, and static was the only thing he could hear. But after a second or two, it settled down again into nothing. Weird…

"Oh, Austria. You're here early. No actually, not early, but earlier zhan usual for you. And yet, most people still aren't here..." Germany went from greeting Austria to sighing at everyone else in three sentences.

"Good morning Germ- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" Is this what Luciano meant by "be careful of what lies in there"?! He was definitely not expecting an 8 ft tall faceless man in a suit to be there!

"Austria, meet Slenderman. Zhis is Austria." Germany introduced each other, ignoring Austria's screams.

 _Hello. I am Slenderman. I will not harm you, so you can stop screaming now._ There was a bit of irritation at the end of that… Austria noticed that the voice was in his head, and not actually out loud. Had everybody heard? Or was it just him?

While looking around to see if anybody else was phased by this Austria noticed 2 things. 1: The only countries here were Belarus, Russia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, and Prussia. 2: Piano. No wait 3 things. 3: Luciano was leaving again.

"Well, while we wait for all the other countries to get here, I'm going to express my emotions on the piano." Austria sat down in front of it and started to play.

Something was off though. He wasn't playing this song! He was going to go with a nice classical melody to calm himself. Why was the piano playing to the melody of "Pop Goes the Weasel"?!

By the 7th note, Austria had stopped playing all together, but the piano hadn't stopped. It might be glitchy… The only reason there was a piano in here in the first place was because Austria had asked Germany, who didn't really have enough time to get a full grand piano in there, so he had to settle for a digital keyboard with a stand instead.

Austria wondered if anything was going to appear at the "POP" part of the song… It was only 4 notes away… He started to back up from the piano before anything happened.

"Pop! Goes the weasel!" A new voice came from right behind Austria, who quickly turned around to see a giant black and white … clown?!

Why does everybody here look like they want to murder me?! Austria was back to screaming again. Boy, was he gonna have a sore throat tomorrow… If he survived.

"That was fun! Hey LJ, let's do that again sometime!" Wait, wasn't that-

"Sure thing lollipop~!" Sealand jumped off of the black and white clown's back. Was he getting a piggy back ride from that thing?!

"Sealand! Vhat are you doing here?!" Germany was being loud again.

"CHIGI IT'S A GIANT FREAKING CLOWN! BYE." Lovino left without another word… Wow.

"Lovi~ Wait up!" Spain ran after him.

"Hey Germany! You can't kick me out this time because you said anyone who has a special friend can go! Or you said something like that at least… Either way, I can stay because LJ is here!" Austria just stood there awkwardly. He didn't want to attract ANY attention to himself, so he didn't play the piano.

Just then, the door slammed open. "JACK WHERE ARE YOU I KNOW YOU'RE HERE- Oh hey Jack I was just looking for you." Wasn't that the guy from earlier? What was his name… EG? ET? EB?

"Oh hey Jack didn't expect to see you here~!" What were they BOTH named Jack?!

"Okay okay, vhat is going on here." Germany was confused as well.

 _Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, you can stop yelling._ Slenderman looked like he was sighing, but it was hard to tell.

"Oh, Slender! You're here too? Wonder how you got here." EJ was kinda shocked that they aren't murdered.

"It's a long story involving a brutal fight to the death that got interrupted with roasting marshmallows." Luciano appears from behind him. Austria tenses up.

"Luci~! Come over here! I made pasta~!" Feliciano called him over, where he was talking to Prussia, who had a stupid grin on his face again.

Why was Luciano listening to Italy? Who knows. "Alright. Alright. Coming… I am a little hungry."

Just then, Romano stuck his head in the door for a quick second. "That fashion bastard twin guy would be proud of you." And immediately left.

WHAT IS GOING ON?! Austria really needed to calm down, but had nothing other than the piano to calm down with. He started playing it, when suddenly _another_ song started. It sounded like video game music… Who knows, Austria doesn't play video games, but Hungary did and it sounded kinda familiar.

 _Crash._

"BEN GET OUT OF THE PIANO RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO STAB YOU I SWEAR!" A guy who looked straight out of a horror show- wait. Uhh, with a giant smile cut into his face and with a white hoodie covered with blood and a knife in his hand just broke the window, jumped in it, and continued to run over to the piano.

Austria quickly jumped up and started screaming like a girl. WHAT IS GOING ON OH MY GOD. EVERYONE LOOKS LIKE THERE ABOUT TO MURDER ME.

A familiar voice was heard back at the broken window. "Dude! You can't just break windows like that!" Yes, Alfred, tell him to stop please since you seem to know him. "Only I get to break windows like that! I mean, that was one of the coolest entrances I've ever seen and boy have I seen a lot of movies!" What. Alfred no.

"Alfred you can't just go crashing into windows like that! Neither can you Jeff!" Now it was England's turn to climb through the window. Didn't he just say not to-

"I agree. It's dangerous. You could kill yourself on a piece of glass. Speaking of which I should make cupcakes- OH GOD LUCIANO I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE." Isn't that Arthur's 2p!…. Olivia? Oliver? Olive? Something like that. Whatever.

Austria looked over to see Luciano eating a bunch of pasta that Italy had made. Where did he even get a stove to cook it. What. "Oh ciao Ollie. Weird meeting you here. Didn't I say no more cupcakes? There bad for your health to eat that much sugar."

Wasn't Oliver known for _poisonous_ cupcakes? Health is what he's worried about? "Oh I was just making them for Arthur, since he can't cook."

"Hey!"

"Everyone in here is crazy, aru!" Isn't that China?

Austria looked around some more, completely not looking at Jeff trying to kill his piano. He saw China and Japan enter the room, and Japan had his camera out. Oh god…

"This fight is amazing! Is he one of your friends, BEN?" Japan? Who is Ben?

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S BEN, NOT Ben! JEFF IF YOU TOUCH THIS PIANO WITH YOUR KNIFE ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE."

Wait who said that and what did he say at the beginning? Austria didn't even want to know at this point so he didn't think too much about it, especially since there was a video game character glitching out of his piano. Wasn't that guy from Lost Link or Lore of Zeus or Longing for Zeke or something. Austria tried to remember that game Hungary had been determined to beat. Legend of Zora or something and then it had this giant freaky moon that stole countless hours of sleep from Austria. He wasn't scared of it nope totally.

And then Jeff was his name? And BEN started to go out in a fight where Ben- BEN was occasionally punching Jeff and Jeff was occasionally scraping BEN. They seemed like they did this all the time.

"Hey Kiku, I like this place already! These world meetings of yours are almost as fun as back home! And yeah, this is my best friend Jeff the Killer! Or just Jeff for short."

"You're the short one here!" If they're best friends how come they're fighting?

"Shorter people are closer to hell, so there! Enjoy life in heaven!"

 _BEN, Jeff, Stop this now._ Slenderman grabbed both BEN and Jeff with 2 of his tentacles and pulled them apart in an instant.

"Oh Slenderman you're here you didn't hear what I just said right?"

"SLENDY YOU"RE HERE? When did you get here?!"

 _You're both idiots. I've been here the whole time…_ Slendy sighed. _No more fighting for now. Go destroy a couple uhh… people when we get back. Nothing else. I don't want to clean up after you guys._

"Okay I gotchu Slendy!" Jeff was acting completely different now.

 _Don't call me that._

"Sure thing Slendy." BEN decided to test his patience.

Slender just glared at him.

"WAFFLES!"

"*kinda a whisper yell thing* MAPLE SYRUP, EH?!"

"Who are you?"

"HOCKEY!"

"I'm Canada..." Did someone just say something. Why is there another America here. It's not Allen is it?!

"Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy. Hey Slendy." * **constant poking***

 _Toby if you do not stop right now I will rip you in half and leave you to rot in the forest._

The guy in the goggles who just jumped through the window right next to the other one, thus breaking it, was apparently named Toby, with another America, and moved onto someone else.

"Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff. Hey Jeff." * **more constant poking***

"I like this guy." Isn't that America's 3p! Or something? Matt was his name I think… Austria wondered why America had 3 other hims, while everyone else only had 1.

"DUDE! Northern America! You came! * **annoying laughter** *" America was talking to someone who Austria couldn't remember his name, but looked a lot like Alfred. Maybe his 4p!?

"I'm Canada..." Wait, Austria had heard of that place before… In this world he meant. So that means there really is only 2 America's (which is still terrible oh my god) and now there's 2 Northern Americas with talking polar bears.

There was barking going on outside, which immediately made Alfred, Ludwig, and Gilbert all turn their heads towards it.

"Hey it's Smile!" Wait Jeff has a dog?

A completely red GIANT dog (okay not that giant but still oh my godddd) with black… mane? and tail or something jumped in through yet ANOTHER window, once again, breaking it. He had this huge weird smile on his face, just like Jeff almost, so Austria could see how it could be Jeff's dog. But _still_.

And the dog went to go tackle Jeff while 2 other people jumped in the same window. What is with people jumping in windows?! At least only 3 are broken…

Alfred, Ludwig, and Gilbert (even Gilbird) were all on the ground crying that the dog didn't run towards them, but slowly started inching towards it anyways. Soon enough they were all petting it. Even Gilbird.

"Oh, hello Master. Didn't expect to run into you here. Hoodie and I were just walking the dog and then Smile ran off, probably because of Jeff." The guy with the white mask said.

The guy in the orange hoodie and black mask nodded, but didn't say anything.

 _Well, at least he's not lost… Not that I would really worry about it since Smile is a Creepypasta himself…_

The whole place was complete chaos. It was terrible. Belarus and Russia were talking with EJ, while Jeff, Alfred, Ludwig, and Gilbert were all petting Smile. Northern America, his 2p!, and Toby were talking about waffles and maple syrup and Toby was poking people. Japan was watching his recording from Jeff and BEN's fight. BEN was talking with China, who seemed to want to leave. Italy and Luciano were eating pasta. Oliver, England, America, and Slenderman were all talking about random stuff Austria didn't want to know about. Masky and Hoodie were quietly listening to everyone's conversations. Romano, Hungary, and Spain were still gone. The giant clown, LJ, was jumping around everywhere with Sealand on his back. But even with all this, it still felt like something was missing… And not Hungary…

The door completely slammed open as loud as it could have. "OH MON DIEU MATTHIEU HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND?!" Ah yes, France. That was probably what it was.

"Well you were taking forever choosing your stupid outfit so I decided we should leave without you." Matt had no problem being mean, Austria saw…

"Matthieu how could you?!"

"Sorry Papa… Matt dragged me into the car."

"Oh well. That's all over now. Anglettere!"

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID FROG."

"NON!"

Austria sighed, not sure what to do with all this confusion and stupidity… Just then, Austria heard a familiar voice.

"Austria!"

Everyone looked over. All the countries yelled "Hungary!"

All the Creepypastas yelled "Sally!" except for Hoodie…

Hungary was holding the little girl she said had spooked her so much. Where did she go when she left? She has no idea what she missed…

"So apparently Sally here just wanted to play a game with us!"

 _Sally, what kind of game?_

"Oh Mr. Slendy, it's fine. I just meant hide and seek or a board game. Not my special games." The little girl had probably killed a couple people herself…

"Alright then. Let's go play. Come on Austria!"

"Alright. I guess this once won't hurt."

There was a mumbled "It won't just be once at this rate..." from BEN.

In the end everyone joined and they all played a lot of games. Slender was really good at hide and seek for some reason… Also Northern America. Not exactly sure who won tag… Or any of the board games because they all ended in disaster….

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

 _Oh yeah, BEN. I have a question._

"What is it?" BEN looked over at Slender.

 _Do you happen to know about a video game based off of me? Maybe called Slender: The Eight Pages or something similar?_

"Oh crap. About that..."


End file.
